creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Killerwolf1010123/Robin fan-fic
Richard woke up in the back of a truck. There was slices in his jacket where the disks had been. His vision was much to blurry to see anything but a small green figure in the corner. His hair was dangling in his face only making it harder to see. He was about to lift his right hand when he realized his hands were tied together with rope. He was going to go for his utility belt when he realized it was not with him. He couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't defend himself, he was doomed Richard lowered his head ready for what was ever coming next. The assassin walked over to Richard. "We know you know about us Richard Graysen, so my clients have told me to dispose of you." Richard raised his head to look at his kidnapper. "Take care of him boys." The assassin said as two men came to the back of the truck. "Choose your weapons." The assassin commanded. "But make it a slow and painful death." One of the men picked up a bat well the other picked up a crowbar. Richard lowered his head ready for this to begin. Batman had finally caught up to the truck. He fired a graveling hook type device on the truck. He pressed the breaks. In an attempt to slow the truck down. He was not going to let them take Richard. Richard let out a terrifying scream as the first man hit him in the shoulder with the crow bar, puncturing the skin. He lifted the crowbar that was now covered in Richard's fresh blood. Richard Kept his head lowered as the next man hit him to the floor with his bat. Richard let out a grunt as his face hit the cold floor. Another scream came out of his mouth as the man hit him once again with the crowbar. Both men began hitting him with there weapons. Leaving Richard screaming in agony as more and more wounds were formed in his skin. The assassin hulted her men, she looked down at her captive who was now laying in a puddle of his own blood. She was about to say something when the truck lurched forword. Someone was trying to stop them. "Everyone evacuate the truck and head for the trees?" The assassin commanded as she and her men went out of a hole in the roof. They jumped off the truck and into the trees, leaving Richard and no driver in the truck. Batman watched as the villains fled the truck, that was now swerving out of control. The back of the truck nicked a wall sending it flipping. It flipped five times before finally stopping on it's side near the road. Batman stopped the Bat mobile and opened the door. Batman walked up to the tipped truck, near the doors laid the almost lifeless body of Richard. Batman looked and Richard, his hair that dangled in his face was stained with blood, his jacket and jeans were torn, and his body was stained in a think layer of blood. Batman picked up Richard's cripled body, and placed him in the Bat mobile. Category:Blog posts